


The one thing you can’t predict

by The_bone_bois



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_bone_bois/pseuds/The_bone_bois
Summary: A one off Human AU(not a modern one tho) in where Moonwatcher try’s to find contentment with herself and her love life, and a version of Peacemaker struggles to take action when he can no longer rely on his powers to tell him that everything will work out. But when a dance is being held at the school, the two have to come to a conclusion for how they feel about themselves and each other
Relationships: Flame/Umber (Wings of Fire), Kinkajou/Turtle (Wings of Fire), Moon & Peacemaker (Wings of Fire), Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire)
Kudos: 4





	The one thing you can’t predict

The whole academy had spent the last month trying to plan a dance, and with many: meetings, student votes, and a very intense game of go fish...the final theme came down to…just a big ass room of rocks. Someone had suggested it as a joke and was able to get enough attention on it to win as the dance theme. It was one of those moments where you push an idea so far because you think it’s funny, and the moment it becomes a reality you have no idea on how to handle it. While most were excited to see what a room of rocks would look like, a few weren’t looking forward to the event, specifically…two nightwing students.

“Do I really have to go?” Moon asked as she peeked out from under her blanket. “Of course you have to go! I’m not letting you go your whole life without experiencing a real party! With lights and decorations and flowers and snacks and DANCING! That’s like the best part!” Kinkajou refuted, she was on the planning committee for the dance and took the strange theme as a challenge. She was gonna make this party go down in history, but it was a bit disheartening that her best friend was opposed to large gatherings. “But you know how my mind reading acts up! And I don’t know how to dance and the new volume of Kingdom of dreams just came out and I was planning on binge reading that-“ Moon had a tendency of trying to come up with as many excuses as she could in order to avoid just saying that she didn’t want to go. “But you have me and everyone else to use as an anchor! You can use Carnelian! Ain’t that right Carnelian?” Kinkajou looked over to the grumpy Sky wing that was studying at a desk in the cave “Yeah sure I don’t care, but I’m gonna be talking to my friends”. “You have friends?” Kinkajou asked. “........yes I have friends. Some other soldiers from my kingdom are going to be attending. Going around, making sure nothing goes wrong, just checking out the school and seeing if it’s worth attending….I’m excited to see them ok.” It was easy to see that Carnelian’s softer side shows every now and again. “Well they sound nice! So you can hang around with them if you get overwhelmed!” Kinkajou mused. “I guess, I hope you enjoy soldier humor because you can’t escape that with them” Carnelian pointed out. “Soldier humor?” Kinkajou asked with a confused look. “Mostly just talking about girls' asses and how much we hate our general” Carnelian answered very matter of factly. 

groaned and let her face fall into her pillow. “Come on Moon! I just wanna hang out with you and have a good time!....is...is it because Winter and Qibli are going?”. Moon didn’t say anything, that wasn’t the main reason she didn’t want to go but it was a good reason. The two had fallen for each other and had started going out, and Moon was genuinely really happy for them. However, they had both fallen for her and put her in a hard situation… choose one and lose the other. She had stalled for as long as she could in order to make sure she didn’t lose either of them. But in reality they were meant for each other, not her… so the more she thought about it the more she felt like a wall that was getting in the way of someone else’s relationship. She hadn’t been opposed to the idea of a relationship, but she wanted it to be simple and make sense, not something that she would cry over and make her fearful of losing her friends. And sometimes that ended in a simple I love you instead of I’m sorry for putting you through that. It felt hopeless in some ways...and just depressing in others. “I hate feeling like… in order for my friends to be happy...the one thing they needed to do was forget about me….it hurts...and I’m scared that I’ll come between them again.” Moonwatcher sat there silently for a bit after that. Kinkajou and Carnelian looked at each other awkwardly trying to figure out what to say, Carnelian shrugged awkwardly and tried to look like she was focusing on her work in front of her.

“Look...I’m really sorry about… that whole situation...but hey..if it’s really that hard...just go for a little bit and then we can go to town tomorrow and go to the library. How’s that sound?” Kinkajou asked in a calmer voice. “....can we have hot chocolate too?” Moon asked shyly. “Well it wouldn’t be a girls trip without it. We’ll even bring Carnelian! Ain’t that right Carnelian?”. “.....fine…”. Moon was still very hesitant about This whole arrangement but...she had the feeling like she wouldn’t regret going at the very least. “Now we just gotta get you all dressed up!” Kinkajou beamed. At that moment Moon immediately turned pale “what?...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Across the school a very different conversation was going on between a group of friends in the pray center. “IM NOT GOING TO THAT STUPID EXUSE FOR FORCED ACADEMIC SOCIAL INERERACTION!!” Peacemaker yelled at a bemused seawing and a snickering Mudwing, hiding his face in the hood of his cloak. “Oh my moons dude can you be more dramatic? Just say your boring already” Turtle mocked as he worked in his personal writing journal. “I am not boring! I am by far the least boring person here!” Peacemaker remarked “Why do you of all people wanna go at all! I thought you wouldn’t like stuff like this”. “I’m supporting my girlfriend, something that’s my job to do” turtle had gotten remarkably more confident in himself the moment he and Kinkajou had become a thing, Peacemaker didn’t mind too much but Kinkajou scared him in how thoughtful she was, she always knew what was up and that rubbed him the wrong way. “Umber help me with this, man!!!” The hybrid pleaded. Umber simply chuckled and gave his friend a pat on the back. “For someone who spent 2000 years in a hole, you think you wouldn’t wanna be cooped up in your room. Come on, you're a new person now, you don’t have to be your old self… you can be Peacemaker”. Despite changing his name and appearance, Darkstalker still saw himself with the name and identity he had always had. 

So what had happened to bring him to this point in life. Well turned out that putting him to sleep wasn’t the only enchantment Clearsight and Fathom had put on him. The bracelet had a back up plan, if Darkstalker was to ever get his powers back from the scroll, the bracelet would start to take away his powers the moment he left the cave. So basically he was stuck in a completely different time period, all his plans had gone out the window in his own personal hell… however something weird happened. He hadn’t exactly aged from when he was put to sleep, what everyone expected to be a tariffing monster turned out to be a rather scrawny kid that needed a sandwich and some water. The moment he was out of the cave he immediately collapsed and slept for another three days as his body recuperated. When he finally awoke he was surprised to feel much better and fully healed, he was also very surprised to find that he was now a night/rainwing hybrid without magic or future vision. After some screaming, contemplation, a month of depression… he finally came to terms with the fact that he was stuck here. The longer he stayed around the school, going by a new name in order to make sure everyone didn’t try and murder him, but the strangest thing happened. He found that people didn’t completely hate him, and that he didn’t need an enchantment to make himself more charming. He actually made friends with people, people who he really hoped wouldn’t betray him.

In time he had basically become like brothers with Turtle and Umber, just hanging out and causing chaos in health amounts. But going to a party was not going to be one of those, for multiple reasons. “I told you and that’s final. Parties are just so boring! You just stand in a room talking to people and occasionally dance, I can do that anytime and without a crowd of screaming idiots'' he spat. Umber rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt collar up to hide his face “look at me, I’m Peacemaker and I hate interacting with people so I just sit around like the angsty teenager I am”. “I AM NOT ANGSTY!” Peacemaker retorted. “You do wear a cape every day” Turtle pointed out. “It’s a cloak and it makes me look cool!” Peacemaker fixed his cloak to look more presentable and less dorky then it really was. “Yeah I’m sure Moonwatcher thinks it looks super cool” Turtle teased. Peacemaker immediately turned red and turned away from his smirking friends. Since the moment he woke up in the cave, she was there for him, listening and talking to him. And even after finding out what he did and yelling at him for lying to her… she was still sitting next to him when he woke back up in the medical room. He found himself growing closer with her as he accepted this new life… just how she would make little comments and reactions to what she was reading, how she would always be just a little bit cold and would use his cloak as a blanket if the were sitting next to each other, how she genuinely cared about her friends and especially how she cared about him, her eyes, her smile, her laugh… her. It wasn’t obvious to him until there was this moment a few months ago, where they were looking at the night sky together. They had a science project and had decided to do it on the phases of the moon, since Moon thought it would help learn more about her powers and Peacemaker had an awful sleep schedule and could stay up late. They had spent a lot of time watching how it changed throughout the month. However, that night… two of the moons were full… she had on this adorable sweater that was too big for her...she was just so sweet and then...when she turned to look at him with her emerald eyes and a warm smile...it clicked for him. All things he saw in her made him come to the realization that he had fallen hopelessly in love with her...and that fact terrified him.

Without his future sight he couldn’t be sure if anything he did would lead to a good ending, he felt like he was being thrown into hole and had to land without knowing when he would hit the bottom. He had always been so sure of how things would turn out, but now life was just one heart attack after another. He kept his crush in the deepest part of his head so she couldn’t see it, but it was very hard keeping his calm demeanor when she just looked so happy to see him. He sank down into his seat and pulled his cloak over his face “I just….I don’t feel comfortable going to one for too long...even if it’s with you guys so I rather disappoint you now instead of later” he finally admitted. Turtle and Unber looked at him with surprise, thinking that maybe they were prying a little too hard. “Look man, just go for at least an hour, you can say you went and then you can leave if you genuinely don’t feel comfortable there….sound good?” Umber asked in a gentle tone. Peacemaker softened a bit and took a breath “Fine… I’ll go…… but I’m warning the cloak and you can’t stop me”. “Of course you are,” Turtle sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day turned to night, and the pray center was changed into an interesting party room. Moon was currently staring at a black form fitting dress that had no sleeves or really anything that would cover her shoulders. “I…..are you sure this is…..appropriate?” Moon asked as she looked at the dress with confusion and concern. “I just thought it would look nice on you, it has these arms sleeves that go along with it. And I don’t think it’s inappropriate, if anything you should be able to ware what you wanna ware, if you genuinely don’t like it I can find you something else” Kinkajou was trying to get her friends dressed up nice, mostly because she had always wanted to see all her friends look fancy and she was not missing this opportunity. “I…. I… I’ll wear it just...I’m nervous.. What if people start staring at me?”   
“Moon you’re like one girl out of...like..a thousand people. You’d have to do something really crazy if you wanted everyone to look at you, thankfully you have the brain cell in our group so you’ll be fine.”

“But...I don’t know...do you know who else is going?”

“Well basically everyone..and I mean everyone”

Moon doubted that fact, she had a feeling that Peacemaker would definitely not be there. She was a bit disappointed at that, She knew that with how stubborn he was, it would take a miracle for him to go to something like this.

“It’s just so boring...like..I’d rather just talk to you or Turtle.” He commented as they sat outside watching the moons for a project. “Well I’m sure it wouldn’t be so bad with friends...but I’ve never been to one so I wouldn’t know.”

“Believe me, they are not all they're cracked up to be. Honestly the most fun I’ve ever had at a party was when me and my sister would hide under tables and spook people”

“Awww, that’s kinda sweet in a way”

He blushed a bit and sank into his cloak “thank you...but..otherwise it’s not that great”

“I’m sure there’s probably something good about it, people have them for a reason. I’m more scared of it being too loud with everyone’s thoughts” she moved the telescope to focus on the second biggest moon and jotted down some information on her note book. “And also this was a two person project, it would be nice if I could get some help over here”

“I can’t even understand why we’re measuring things, we get powers from the moon, that’s it, you don’t gotta question the moon” he chuckled a bit to himself “it’s like you, I don’t question you because I know you’re gonna be right” and I really mean that...because let’s be real….you definitely know more than me.

That...that was surprising, even if he wouldn’t say it out loud and just in his head. She turned to look at him and gave him a warm smile. At that moment his face changed, like he had put the final piece to complete a puzzle, he covered his face with his hood. She could’ve sworn that she could have seen a faint blush on his face. “Peace are you ok?”

“I ah...yeah yeah I’m fine..I….I gotta go I forgot..to….put my...clothes in the wash...yeah… I…..hheg” he immediately ran off in a hurry. Moon was concerned but was more frustrated that he didn’t think about doing that earlier and left her to put everything away. 

“MOON!” She snapped back to reality and looked at her friend “We gotta get going! Come on!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By some kind of miracle, the party committee was able to turn the theme of rocks into something really beautiful. Instead of using plan rock they used geodes and quartz crystals to decorate the walls and tables. The whole room had a light pink and deep purple hue to it with colorful drapes hanging from the ceiling as well as the entrances. Peacemaker was genuinely impressed with the decorations, but he had more important things on his mind. Turtle and Peacemaker all stood around next to the punch bowl because they didn’t know what to do with themselves, Umber had left to go dance with his boyfriend, so the three amigos became the two amigos for the time being. “......the decorations are nice..” Turtle mumbled. “Just admit that you’re bored.” Peacemaker responded almost immediately. “Look I’m just here to support my girlfriend and get my friend to do something other than sit in his closet, because let’s be honest….what do you even do in there?!?!”

“Honestly what you’re thinking is way different then what I actually do”

“.....Well now I’m just curious”

Peacemaker took a moment to grab something from a secret pocket in his cloak and pulled out a mouse. “I keep my mouse friend in there and I made them a little house out of a box”

“....ok...first off….why the hell did you bring a mouse to a social gathering?...and secondly….I genuinely didn’t expect that. Third of all, how long was that thing in your cape? And finally, what’s its name?”

“One, I thought it would be nice to bring. Two, I was right. Three, only an hour and he has snacks in there. And finally his name is God of worms”

“I’m just gonna call him worm”

“That’s fair”

He put the mouse in his shirt pocket for safe keeping. At that moment, the sound of all too familiar mind started to become louder. Moon! You’re here! 

Peacemaker? You’re here too? I didn’t think you’d show up!

Well it’s nice to know that I can still surprise you-...

At that moment Peacemaker turned to look at the entrance of the room, and what he saw he was definitely not ready for, mentally and physically as he almost fainted. There was Moon with Kinkajou and Carnelian at her side, but he was focused on Moon specifically. He had normally come to expect her in baggy clothes and light colors...so a black form fitting dress with no shoulders was a brand new concept to him…. and he was ashamed to say he liked it, but even more ashamed to say that he liked it on her. However in this moment of immense simping, he neglected to notice that he had almost fallen on the snack table and his friend was desperately trying to keep him on his feet. “Bro! Are you good?” Turtle asked with concern. “Can I be completely honest with you?”

“Of course”

“I’m not good…. I am nowhere near good”

“Ok well that’s not- Hi hun!” Turtle immediately dropped Peacemaker on the floor as he stood back up to open his arms to Kinkajou who was running over to hug him. “Hey hun!” She gave him a quick kiss before squatting down to look at Peacemaker on the floor. “And how is my favorite Angsty boy doing?”. “WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT!?” He asked in anger and confusion. Kinkajou simply booped his nose and gave him a wink as she leaned in to whisper to him “it’s because it’s true hun, now go get your girl, emo boy” He was about to question what on earth she was talking about before moving away to reveal Moon standing In front of him with her arm extending to him “come on, let’s get you off of the floor”. He desperately tried to hide his blush and took her hand gently. She pulled him up with little to no effort and looked up at him...did her eyes always look this green?....he felt like he could fall into them and never come back out… “I can’t believe you showed up… I thought you weren’t coming”. He snapped back to reality when she started speaking “...OH! Yeah I’m here, Turtle and Umber forced me to come..well...I guess they convinced me but...yeah Umber ditched us so I’m definitely gonna throw him in the lake next chance I get” He felt a flutter in his chest when she gave a little chuckle. “I don’t Flame would appreciate you throwing his boyfriend around”  
“I can take flame, worst comes to worst I throw him into the lake as well”

“YOU CAN’T THROW EVERYONE INTO THE LAKE”

“I MOST CERTAINLY CAN AND WILL”

“DON’T THROW PEOPLE INTO LAKES!”

“IMA DO IT! I SWEAR TO THE MOONS I WILL”

“NOOOOOO!”

The two were a giggling mess at this point, simply enjoying the presence of each other and not noticing everyone else’s thoughts around them. That was until another person entered the moment by tapping on Moon’s shoulder. Peacemaker immediately groaned when he saw who it was, Qibli. Peacemaker tended to be at odds with Qibli rather often due to the fact that the two were exactly the same yet polar opposites at the same time. In fact, Peacemaker wasn’t partial to him or Winter, Qibli because he always came up with a better idea then anything he could come up with, and Winter because no one should be that shiny and have the audacity to not acknowledge it. But what made him more upset was that Moon had stopped laughing the moment he arrived. “Oh...hey...it’s you..how are you?” She asked in a soft and nervous voice. “I’m good I’m good...I ah..would it be ok if I talked to you for a minute?” Qibli asked just as nervously. She nodded softly and turned back to Peacemaker “I’ll….I’ll be back, excuse me”. She left with Qibli following behind her, leaving Peacemaker to stand alone. He watched them go and did his best to not get upset or jealous, but the feeling kept creeping up in his head. Maybe he had made a mistake and just ruined his chances at ending up with Moonwatcher, should he have said something? Should he have grabbed her arm dramatically like in the romance novels? Should he have told her already, told Qibli to screw off, offered to dance, WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO? All he could manage to go was run off from his friends and get lost in the sea of people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moon had walked with Qibli until they exited the main room and walked a bit aways from the entrance. She genuinely wished she could read his mind at this point so she could understand why the hell she was here because she felt like the awkward tension would kill her. They stood there for a second in silence until they both blurted out.  
“IM SO SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING!”  
“IM SO SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING!”  
They both stopped and tried to start talking but continuously insisted the other one go first in a loop that felt as if it would go on for eternity. That was until Qibli finally just spat out what he wanted to say in the first place “I’m sorry if me and Winter made you feel like you didn’t matter!”. Moon stopped and looked at him “I….but...I’m sorry but I genuinely didn’t matter….you two liked me and I didn’t wanna hurt you by choosing..and because of that I made things even worse… so….I’m really….happy that you two were able to find that happiness together… and I’m sorry that I was keeping you from it by existing”. She looked up to see a heartbroken look on Qiblis’ face, “Moon..is that what you thought?...is that why you’ve been avoiding us?”

“Well….yeah..it is...me hanging around would just be...weird for everyone”

“That’s….alright yeah that would be a bit weird..but it’s been so long and I felt like you hated me….and... I value having you as a friend over just forgetting about you simply because things are gonna be awkward for a bit…”

Moon felt like she was tearing up a bit, she had so many emotions she needed to get out that all just came out in tears. Qibli gave her a hug and had a few tears himself. The two had a bit of back and forth over the whole situation and ended up just talking about how things have changed and such. It was amazing to just talk to a friend again and she felt a lot better about coming here. “So this is where you two headed off, seems like the talk went well” Moon jumped to see Winter standing in front of them, a small smile on his face. “Oh! Hey snowflake, yeah everything went fine...we’re gonna try to be better friends. And don’t worry I didn’t tell her that you were scared of getting too emotional” Qibli responded with a smug grin. Winter rolled his eyes at him, “You know, I was going to ask you to dance with me because they had a slow song playing.”

“Oh! You’re asking me to dance? I thought I’d never see the day”

“Just get in the pray center before I change my mind”

Qibli finger gunned and gave Moon one more hug before running back into the party. Winter looked at Moon and gave her a nod “Is everything ok?”

“I think so...for now at least...but we’ll see.”

“That’s good... I’m sure it will all work out...and I would suggest you go back inside, I think there’s someone in there dying to talk to you”

Moon tilted her head for a second but then remembered that she had left Peacemaker hanging, she rushed back inside and started to look for him. She panicked slightly when she saw that he wasn’t at the snack table still, she tried to find his thoughts in the crowd but it quickly got much too loud to focus. Peacemaker? Can you hear me? Are you still here at least...I didn’t forget about you

Yeah, I’m still here….I’m in the corner 

She looked around until she found him leaning onto the darkness, his back to the wall and looking a bit miserable. She smiled softly and walked over to him, she noticed that his face looked more sad than bored. Hey...are you ok?

I’m.. I...can..can we..leave for a bit….

Is the crowd too much to handle?

A little bit, but I just can’t think right and... I need to tell you something and...I don’t want to tell you here

Where do you wanna go?

Somewhere private, and somewhere you feel comfortable...but not in a weird way but like I don’t want you to feel weird or anything, but me going on about it probably isn’t.. really helping….

….what do you wanna tell me exactly? Whatever it is seems to be pretty serious if you’re this worried about it.

I know but...it’s really important and….I shouldn’t have said anything 

No look we can go, plus this dress is getting a bit uncomfortable. We can just head to my room and hang out there for a bit. 

...I’d like that actually..

Then it’s settled 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peacemaker had a plan for tonight...he really did. Go to the party, stay for an hour and only talk to his friends, grab as many snacks as he could and leave before he even got a wrinkle in his shirt. But this one leap in confidence had changed everything, he was going to tell her, he had to. What else would he say? He couldn’t come up with a reason why he had to tell her something instead of just thinking it to her. He was being led away by her gentle hand in his, he couldn’t help but blush as he followed next to her. As the two wandered through the dim hallways illuminated by only a few candles behind colored glass globes that hung from the walls. He couldn’t even think of what was going on around him, all he focused on was keeping his thoughts deep down in his head. It wasn’t this hard with Clearsight… he saw that she would like him...and she saw it too. He didn’t have to worry about anything because it was already set in stone or could be set in stone…..why was he just standing here..wait did they already get to room? Where did Moon go? The door opened up and Moon poked her head out, wait was she changed already? She had switched into her oversized sweater with leggings, she basically lived in that outfit but he would be lying if he didn’t think it was adorable. “Thanks for waiting, you can come in now” moon said as she beamed at him.

Peacemaker took a breath and walked in, the room was full of books, scrolls, strange paintings from Kinkajou, training weapons belonging to Carnelian, and stacks of miscellaneous materials ranging from papers to clothes. Moonwatcher was already rolled up comfortably in blankets on her bed, patting the space next to her. He smiled slightly and sat next to her, enjoying the moment of levity before the storm. “So? What was this big secret that you needed to tell me?” Moon’s eyes looked up at him with a sense of calm curiosity. “I…..ah…..have...um…. I have a ….mouse in my pocket….” he responded. “...that’s what you wanted to tell me?!...is that even true?”  
Peacemaker proceeded to carefully pull the pet mouse out of his shirt pocket and gently held it in his hands to show her. To his surprise, Moon’s eyes lit up with excitement as she looked at the little rodent. “Oh my goodness! He’s adorable! Can I hold him?”. Peacemaker noded with a small smile and handed the mouse to her, he watched as she held it up to her face and started to talk to it as if it was a baby. And just like when she looked at him under those two full moons, she looked at him with that same warm smile and shining green eyes.

“Moon, I’m in love with you.”

“What?” She said with a hint of shock in her voice and face. Peacemaker immediately contemplated jumping out of the window at that moment, “I...I’m gonna leave…”. He rushed to get out of the room as quickly as he could but Moon grabbed onto his arm, “Wait no! Don’t...don’t go yet...please”. He froze for a moment before sinking back into his spot on the bed, forcing himself from breaking into tears of self loathing and regret. Moon stared at him for a moment as if she was trying to decode his mind and try to understand if she was missing the signs that may have been right in front of her. “Do you...really mean that?”

“......will you hate me if I say yes?”

“I’m not gonna hate you if you say yes or no I just wanna know if...you meant it”

“... I... I did mean it so you can hate me forever and kick me out now”

“Peacemaker stop…. Why do you think I’ll hate you?”

“.... I can’t see the future anymore… I don’t know what you’ll do and I have no idea what will happen and...it’s just...dammit…”

Peacemaker started tearing up and aggressively wiped them away with his shirt sleeve. “I...love you..so much that it hurts to imagine a timeline when you don’t feel the same….you’re my closest friend and...one of the most important people in my life and I can’t lose you over just some stupid feelings that’ll pass... and no matter how hard I try to keep my feelings deep inside where you can’t see, they brake out and hurt even more…..I just want this feeling to go away….because I don’t wanna lose the best thing in my life..”. He didn’t dare look up to see her, he was mortified of what her reaction could be, but to his surprise he heard crying and felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a hug. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Moonwatcher holding him and sprouting tears herself. “Will you stop being so down on yourself...Don’t you dare call your feelings stupid!” She shouted through the tears.

“Moon….”

“All I want is for everyone to be happy and it’s my job because I have these powers...but no matter what the only way to fix something is by me leaving the picture...I can’t even do anything to help...I’m just a stupid girl who thinks she’s the main character in a story when I’m just...a side character...that no one likes..”

“Hey hey hey...don’t you dare say that about yourself ok?” He cradled her face gently in his hands, using his thumb to wipe away her tears from her cheek. “Moon….you...are the most amazing, wonderful, talented, pretty-..... great..person I know! You know how many people would lose their minds if some ancient idiot just popped into their head? A lot! But….you didn’t see me like that...you..talked to me like I was just as normal as anyone else, you saw.. the real me. Even after you saw….everything that I did...you still believed that I could still change. And I wanted to prove you right so I changed and I am happier than I could have ever imagined….and none of that would have been possible if I never met you. You mean so much to Kinkajou, Carnelian, hot head and frost face too! Even if they didn’t see how amazing you were and….you mean the world to me.”

Moon simply looked at him and hid her face in his neck and continued to cry and hug him, he could see her brain was going a million miles per hour and still had some emotions she just needed to get out. He held her as close as he could, stroking her head and filling his head with soothing music for her. After a bit, she pulled away and looked into his eyes, as if she was seeing them for the first time. Moonwatcher took a breath and started to chuckle to herself, “you know...I had no idea I’d get my first kiss tonight ”. “I’m sorry did you just-“ before he could even finish the sentence she leaned in and gave him a quick and small peck on the lips. Both of them immediately turned red with Peacemaker pulling down his hood and Moonwatcher hiding her face in the blankets. They looked back at each other and started to chuckle, “I’m so sorry that was uncalled for”. “No it’s fine it’s fine...it was kinda nice...to be honest..” Peacemaker mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Moonwatcher looked out the window at the single full moon “I think….I think I like you too...because even if the world feels like it’s caving in.. I know you’ll be there to back me up...and that means so much to me that I can’t even put it into words...well...not yet at least.”

Peacemaker nodded and layed down looking at the ceiling, to his surprise, Moon held his head and placed it on her lap. She looked down at him with a small blush “umm….is this ok?”. He gazed backup at her with a pure red face, “this is very ok”. She giggled a little bit and started messing around with his hair as he filled both of their heads with beautiful music. “Hey Moon?”

“Yeah ,Peace?”

“Do you regret leaving the party?”

“Not really..”

“Do you wanna go back?”

“Not really..”

“Do you wanna stay like this for a while?”

“Absolutely”

They both smiled and felt a sense of calm in the air, Peacemaker picked back up the mouse who had been vibing on the bed and put it back in his shirt pocket. He would tell Turtle tomorrow that the mouse was a better wingman then he was but in reality...it was all Peacemaker simply going with his heart instead of his head...but he would still give all the credit to the mouse.


End file.
